NaruHinaFTW
by Xauntis
Summary: Naruto: Shippuuden. Naruto X Hinata Story. Five Kages Arc
1. The First Kiss

NaruHina FTW

(The events in this fan-fiction take place after Naruto defeated Pain)

The sky turned a dark blue color as a dark cloud came over the barely shining sun. Naruto Uzumaki was returning from a mission in the Sand Village, along with Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno, dashing at his side. He kept dashing tree limb to tree limb, taking caution that he didn't miss one, for it was very dark. After a few more leaps, they reached the Leaf Village's main gate. Naruto walked up to the guard, showed him his ninja profile papers, and entered the village. He looked at all the destruction the former Akatsuki leader, Pain, had caused. The whole center of the village had been blown away, but thankfully there was Captain Yamato, who was able to control wood and was rebuilding most of the houses and buildings with ease.

"Hey Naruto," shouted Kiba "Me and Sakura are going to head over to the Hokage's mansion and file the report on the mission. You coming?"

Naruto looked at them, and smiled. "Heh heh, sorry. I promised Iruka sensei that I would get up early to help train genin tomorrow. I need some sleep," replied Naruto.

"Okay, Naruto. We'll see you later than," shouted Sakura, as her and Kiba dashed off.

Naruto started walking towards his house. His mind was still set on his mission and what he could do better next time. Than he looked up and saw a figure move, from behind a walled-in bench. He walked up to it, and looked around it's corner and saw Hinata Hyuga standing there, her cheeks a bright red color. She was staring at the ground, not making eye contact with Naruto. Naruto looked away as he remembered what happened during his and Pain's fight. Hinata had stepped in to defend Naruto when he was down. He had asked her why she was risking her life for his cause, and she replied with a strange answer. She said that she loved him and attacked Pain. She was severely wounded, but Sakura had healed her. He looked back up at her as she was redder than before.

"Um... hi Naruto..." she said quietly. She looked more away from Naruto as she said this. Hinata had a tendency for being very shy and quiet.

"Oh... uh hey Hinata. How are you?" asked Naruto, smiling.

"Oh...um I'm okay... I-I guess..." replied Hinata, looking up slightly, then looking back down again.

"Well, that's good... Um...Hinata?" "Yes Naruto?" "Well...when I was fighting... Pain... when you came and... helped... did you mean what you said? ...that you...love me?"

Hinata looked up at him, really red in the face, and stuttered. "Y-Y-Y-Yes...," said Hinata, weakly.

Naruto looked at the woman standing in front of him. He hadn't really noticed her before, but now that he did...

"Hey Hinata?"

"Wh-What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, um... I was going home, and then th-this storm..." replied Hinata, pointing feebly outside the wall-in. Naruto turned and saw it raining. 'When did it start raining?' he thought. He looked back at Hinata, who was sitting on the bench in the wall-in. He went over and took her hand, and pulled her up gently.

"Want me to walk you home?" asked Naruto, looking at her deeply. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Yes Naruto. I would like that."

Naruto pulled out the umbrella he had been carrying in his kunai-bag. He opened it and walked out under the rain, as the sound of the droplets hitting the umbrella filled his ears. He turned and guided Hinata to his umbrella. Then he started walking with her to her house. Naruto thought about a bunch of things. Yeah he had always liked Hinata, just not as much as Sakura. But he never really realized this until Hinata confessed to him. Now a whole new door had opened up to him. He looked over at her and saw her smiling. He could tell that she was happy to be walking with him. They reached the Hyuga Mansion quickly. Naruto walked with Hinata up the steps to the top, right in front of the main entrance. He stopped and looked at Hinata. She looked up at him, blushing a lot. She then quickly lowered her head and opened the door. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Thanks for walking me home, Naruto," she stated sweetly. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Your welcome, Hinata." Hinata turned, but when she did, her sandal got stuck on a upward nail, and she fell back and toppled into Naruto who fell back. He had dropped his umbrella, and they were both being poured on. Hinata rose up, and was right on top of Naruto in a crawling position. Naruto looked up at her and turned a little red.

She bit her lip a little and looked away, and made a motion to get up. Naruto grabbed her shoulders, pulled her down gently, and kissed her. The kiss could've lasted hours or minutes. But time wasn't what was on Naruto's mind. He opened his eyes a little and saw Hinata had hers open, wide with shock. They broke apart and sat up, not saying anything, as the rain calmed into a slight drizzle. They looked at each other, and Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"Hinata?"

"...yeah?"

Naruto looked away slightly and cleared his throat. "Well... if your not busy tomorrow after noon... would you like t-" Naruto was cut short by a hug from Hinata.

"Naruto... I've been wanting you to ask me that forever. Yes I will go out with you." He looked down at her, and he could tell her confidence boost went up by hundreds. She stood up and walked over to the door.

"Can you get me around 1:00?" asked Hinata, red and smiling.

"Y-Yeah that's fine," said Naruto, smiling a little. Hinata looked at him, laughed a little, and went inside. Naruto jumped up, and dashed off, as happy as can be, for he had just asked out a girl that he knew loved him and would treat him nicely


	2. The Preparation

NaruHina FTW #2

(The events in this fan-fiction take place after Naruto defeated Pain)

Naruto awoke the next morning, feeling really dizzy. He stretched up his arms and pulled off his night cap, shaped like a panda. He got up slowly and walked lazily over to his fridge. He opened it, and took out some milk and looked at it.

"Heh heh... moo," said Naruto, grinning. He turned to his cabinet and took out some cereal. He poured some in a bowl, and sat down at his table. He poured some milk in it and grabbed a spoon, and then he started eating it. After a few minutes, he was done. He got up and rinsed out his bowl and spoon. Then he went back into his room and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his headband. Then he went to his front door. He opened it quickly and jumped out it. But he ran smack dab into Sakura. They both fell to the ground.

"Ow! Damn it," he exclaimed. Sakura looked at him.

"You're late Naruto. Iruka-sensei's been looking for you," she said annoyed.

"I know, I know. I'm coming," replied Naruto, getting up. He started to dash off, but then he noticed that Sakura was following.

"Uh... Sakura? I know where to go."

"I know that, you idiot. Iruka-sensei told me to come help too."

"Oh..." said Naruto, as he landed at the training sight.

"Naruto! There you are," exclaimed Iruka.

"Sorry, I was out a little later than expected Iruka-sensei," he said as he turned to the genin. They all looked nervously at the ninja who just arrived. Naruto looked at his master, who smiled and turned to the young ninja students.

"Okay, for starters, we're going to demonstrate some jutsu techniques. Naruto, why don't you begin by showing us a clone jutsu?" he asked, turning to him. Naruto nodded his head and weaved a single hand sign, and produced two more of himself. The young genin stared in amazement. Iruka beamed at their interest.

"Now even though the clone jutsu doesn't look like more than a distraction, the clones you create also have their own chakra flow and can even help you perform more advance justus. Naruto, why don't you show the young trainees one of the jutsus your clones help you with," he beckoned, smiling as he already knew which jutsu Naruto would choose. Naruto grinned really wide, and the clones started spinning their hands around the original Naruto's outstretched hand. A small ball of chakra energy began to appear. Then, within only a minute at most, he revealed his newest specialty, the Rasengan. The children all stared wide-eyed, in disbelief of this incredible jutsu.

"Naruto, show them just how powerful that jutsu is," Iruka said, anticipating it himself. Naruto ran to the nearest stone and clashed his Rasengan against it. It shook and crumbled at the shear force from the jutsu's power. All the genin started clapping and jumping up and down in excitement. Sakura looked away. 'Since when did Naruto become so powerful?' she thought to herself. Iruka smiled and continued on with his lesson.

Naruto left the training area, worn out and tired. He smiled though, for he had a date with Hinata in less than an hour. He laughed quietly to himself. But then, Sakura appeared beside him.

"Hey Naruto, let's go eat some ramen okay?" she asked, starting to run off for the ramen shop. Naruto jumped in front of her, making her halt. Sakura fell onto her butt.

"What the hell, Naruto! Don't just jump in front of me like that!"

"Well I needed to answer you..."

"Naruto, I already know your answer," she said, blushing a little.

"Yeah, my answer is... no," he stated. Sakura stopped blushing and stared Naruto deep in the eyes.

"W-what?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, I already made plans with someone else to go eat ramen. Sorry."

"Oh... it's fine, whatever," she said, dashing off. Naruto sighed.

"Yep, she's pissed," he said, dashing home to clean up a little.

Hinata lathered her arms with her sponge, humming a tune she had heard earlier this morning. She looked around, noticing most of the suds from her bath were gone. She stood up, stretching out her softened limbs. She grabbed her towel and walked up to the mirror. She examined her body closely, blushing a little at how much she's matured. She gently poked her finger are her enlarged breasts. She had gone from an A cup to a C cup. A lot of guys had been noticing her lately, but none of them mattered, except the one she had a date with in an hour. She smiled and dashed out of her bedroom door, running smack dab into her cousin, Neji. He blushed immensely.

"I never really saw you as the streaking type, Hinata," he said, looking away. Hinata blushed and wrapped her towel around her.

"Shut up Neji!" she yelled, surprising Neji completely, seeing as how Hinata never spoke out against anyone.

"Whoa, ok sorry... you feel ok?" he asked, trying to smile caringly.

"Yeah, it's just I… I have a date." she whispered, surprising Neji yet again.

"Wow, well I hope Father approves of this…" he said slyly. Hinata looked up at him, stunned and shocked, causing her towel to drop again. She ran off quickly to change before her father had time to ask her where she was going.

WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy! COMMENT! : D Oh and I want to thank SilentTears 2662 for her inspirations :) THANKS! :)


End file.
